Wishes
by oONightmareOo
Summary: Deidara has a horrible past and has been blinded in one eye while he is also mute... can his new surroundings and possible friends help him out? may change rating later


"_Please… don't do this." A female voice pleaded, obviously trying to appeal to the person she spoke to's better side. The 'slap' sound and feminine sobs said that the one she spoke to didn't appreciate her protests. Wide gray eyes peeked through the small opening of the door to the room the woman's voice came from. The blonde haired male that was in the room, an evil murderous expression in his dark gray eyes, was looming menacingly over a dark red haired female who had tears leaking from the corners of her expressive light blue eyes as she cradled her flaming cheek. The child who was at the door pushed the door open slightly._

"_Daddy…?" the child asked hesitantly, holding a stuffed bear in its hands as it stared up innocently to its mom and dad. The woman calmly stood up and walked to her child._

"_Everything is alright, love. Mommy and daddy just have a disagreement and are working it out." She said, hiccupping every once in a while before the man grabbed her hair and threw her across the room. She gasped as she hit the wall and slid down it, falling to the ground._

"_Don't speak to the little freak, Vanessa, or I'll bring it into this too." The man sneered, his voice hoarse as if he didn't speak much at all while the woman's voice was a beautiful sound, something that rivaled the beauty of a clear summer day's sunset at the beach._

"_No, please. Don't hurt him." She cried, more tears falling from her eyes. The man glared at her before he grabbed the child by its long hair, a lighter shade than his own._

"_If you don't stop crying, I will cut the freak." The man threatened which only brought more tears to the woman's eyes as she tried to stand up to stop the man but it was too late. He had already brought out a kitchen knife that was on the desk next to him and had cut the child. The child was shocked for a second before the pain registered and it screamed._

I gasped as I sat up, clutching my eye as pain went through it. I had been adopted last week by an elderly couple who had wanted children but could not afford to adopt one for a couple of years before they suddenly got a fortune and were able to retire from their job and their teen dream- more like twenties dream- was a possibility. They had heard all the stories of the kids in the orphanage I lived in and was schooled in and, for some reason or another, chose me. Probably just wanted a mute child. I glanced out the window to see that the sun wasn't out yet and looked at my clock to see that it was four fifty-nine. I stared at it till it turned to five o'clock and the alarm went off for me to get up so I could get ready for school. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and jumped off of it, dodging the cat that decided to sleep in my newly acquired room, and got ready for school. I settled for a loose fitting black long sleeve shirt and black jeans, keeping my hair down, and outlined my eyes in black. I put on my run down sneakers and grabbed an apple for breakfast and my backpack, leaving a note for the couple to remember that I was at school as they were usually short on memory but they made up for it in their kindness. I walked down the road of the big house, not big enough to be called a mansion but nice enough to be called a big house, and down the street that the house was on. The bus didn't go down this street so it was fine for me to take the time I had- which was almost an hour- to walk to the stop and wait there for the yellow monstrosity. I've never liked the color yellow, it was too bright and it was a happy color. That was the reason I hated my hair. That, and it reminded me of my- no, _that man_. I reached the stop to see that I wasn't the only one who had decided to go to the stop early but there was still fifteen minutes till the bus got here. The couple's house was quite a ways down that street. From the way the boy was standing, he came from the less wealthy street. He glanced at me before he returned to his phone and ignored my existence. Didn't matter to me, I wasn't going to speak to him anyways. I sat on the opposite side of the street and took out my drawing notebook and continued my drawing of a dragon. I already had the rest of the drawing planned out; I just needed to finish the details of the fire breathing dragon. Not five minutes later, was I brought out of my drawing by loud laughter from behind me.

"Hey, dipshit!" I glanced to the side through my hair to see a violet eyed silver haired man staring at me with amusement before looking at the red haired male with annoyance of being ignored. "Yo, red!" the red head male looked up, clearly annoyed with the male.

"What do you want Hidan?" the boy sighed, putting his phone away in his backpack before standing and walking to his silver haired friend. I decided to continue my drawing and ignore the other males that were gathering but that proved to be impossible.

"The bitch draws better than you, puppet-fucker!" the boy's amusement had returned as I flipped my notebook closed and stood up as the tenth person walked up, a blue haired female.

"What?" a childish voice came from the one who seemed to be trying to cover his face with a turtle necks collar and the hood of his jacket. It didn't really work, but it made it difficult to tell what the boy looked like. "Sasori-san's the best artist ever! There's no way a girl could beat him at that!" he exclaimed right before the female slapped the boy's head. "Sorry, Konan-sama!" he squealed, ducking and holding the back of his head as I stared off into the distance, in the direction I had seen the bus come from on Friday of last week. I saw flashing lights and I grabbed my bag, lifting it over my shoulder as I tossed the core of my apple I hadn't noticed I was eating to the grassy area and walked over to the stop sign that was on the corner of the street. I picked my notebook up as well, hugging it to my torso, before I walked over and the bus appeared. It was very run down, if the peeling paint, spray painted cuss words, and squeaky noises coming from the bus were any clue to how old it was. I calmly walked over to the open door and kept my eyes on the ground as I sat in the very first seat, away from all the other kids my age. That didn't stop them from throwing paper balls at the back of my head when I did not acknowledge their existence. Actually, I think the fact that I kept my eyes down encouraged their animosity towards me as they shouted insults and threw more objects at me until the first of the group of other kids appeared over the edge of the beaten down border. They grew completely silent, making me aware that I had apparently ignored the group of popular kids. I looked out the window to watch the scenery when the bus would start moving again when I felt the seat dip under another's weight. I ignored the person who was there until they got into my personal space. Now, I'm a nice person who doesn't have a very large space bubble. You have to actually touch me to get in my personal space. That's what the boy next to me was doing. In three different spots actually. His leg was against mine, his hand on my forearm, and his lips were brushing against my hair covered ear.

"Why is it that a pretty little thing like you covers her face with all this thick hair? I'm sure everyone wants to see your pretty blue eyes." The male voice purred through my ear as his other hand reached for my hair. It didn't seem as if he had even seen into my hair as I have cloudy gray eyes, not blue. And they are most certainly _not_ pretty. I grabbed his wrist and kept it from touching my hair, panic taking over me. He can't do that. If he does, I'll have another- no, no negative thoughts! I shoved the boy out of the seat and wrapped my arms around my heaving chest to calm myself down, glancing at the shocked raven haired male who was sitting in the aisle. "Why, you little-"

"Madara, leave the newbie alone. She obviously isn't attracted to you." A light red haired, almost orange haired, male said, barely even glancing at his fallen friend as his strange eyes were focused on me. It almost seemed as if he had rings around the iris, growing in distance apart as it got farther out. I pushed myself farther into the seat as 'Madara' took a seat next to the childish male with an annoyed expression on. The orange haired boy sat next to me but left me alone except for the unnerving emotionless stare that was concentrated on me. I literally gave a sigh of relief as the bus came to a stop in front of the school and waited for the male to remove himself from the seat but after he got off, the other members of the people who were at my stop rushed off after him along with the girls who obviously had an infatuation with the guys and the boys who had a 'manly appreciation' of the girl following them as the bus emptied. When everyone was gone except for the bus driver and I, I stood up and got off waving to the, uh, _chubby_ woman in the driver's seat as she hesitantly said 'good bye' back to me.

I calmly and quietly walked through the school, ignoring the looks I was getting from the teenagers who were still in the hallways, and walked into the office. The brunette female looked up with an annoyed expression before it calmed out into a kind one. "You must be new here, what is your name?" I walked over to her and held out a dry erase board that had my name written on it from my laziness to learning sign language because of the fact that nobody in today's society really knew it. The woman nodded, coming out from behind her desk with a stack of papers.

"Well, Deidara, here is a map, your schedule, and-"she was interrupted by three males being pushed into the room, one bumping into me roughly. I stumbled forwards, running into the desk, and turned to see that a silver haired man was, uh, smiling? It was hard to tell because of a mask that covered his mouth but both of his eyes were closed in a joyful like manner. Anyways, the man was standing in the doorway as he was smiling to the brunette. The boy who had run into me smiled at me apologetically before rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry that I bumped into you. Kakashi-sensei isn't that nice when he's mad." The brunette said before a bark came from his gray coat and a white and brown-spotted dog head popped out of the top under the boy's chin. He held his hand out to shake. "Hey, I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru, what's your name?" he winked to me, grinning the whole time. I stared at him warily from behind my hair, not offering him any type of response.

"Don't worry; she didn't talk to us either." A silky male voice said, making the brunette glare over at a raven haired male who was leaning against the wall. I glanced at him, recognizing him as Madara, before I glanced to the other boy in the room, the red head that was also at the bus stop and, I believed the childish one called him Sasori. I straightened up, before I walked over the brunette female and took the papers from her hands.

"Okay, ignoring the trio of idiots who decided to waste time again, Deidara this is the map- you will need it to navigate in this maze like school, trust me- and this is your schedule. This is the school rules. We don't have very many so we just print them out on two pieces of paper but we expect that you follow every single one of them. There are a few that we couldn't really care less about and you will be able to tell which ones they are by the stars next to them." I nodded as she continued "I don't like wasting my time on students who disobey the few rules that we do go by so I won't be nice to you if I find you here no matter what your past is." She said warningly, making me nod as I wrote a few words down on the dry erase board.

_'Good, I hate pity'_ she nodded before she held out her hand so I could shake it.

"My name is Shizune, I expect you to call me as such, and that is Tonton." She said, pointing at a sleeping pig that was in a cat bed in the corner of the office. "If you wait until next week, you can meet our principal, Lady Tsunade. She is on a business trip with her husband, Jiraiya, in the Caribbean. I have a feeling of what she is actually doing instead of any business dealings that she might even have there but I'm going to ignore it." She muttered the last line, seeming to get annoyed at the principal, before she smiled to me. "You should probably get to your class. If I remember correctly, your homeroom is Jiraiya's class but, since he is not here, there is a substitute. The room is two ten and it should be on the third floor, to the left of the staircase a few classes. It is a light red color with a frog in the window in a strange costume. You can't miss it." She bowed to me politely before turning her attention to the other three. "Now, you guys are going to despise me by the end of the day. Besides you, Kiba, but you might be driven crazy because I know you love to talk. Your schedule is similar to Mr. Iwa's so I'm going to have you follow him."

The teenagers all looked confused. "Who?"

"Mr. Iwa. Deidara Iwa, the one who has been in this room and the one I have been talking to this whole time." Shizune said, seeming annoyed to have to say that.

I held up my board, the words written clear as day on it. _'They think that I am a female. Don't worry, I'm used to it.'_ I put it down; neatly erasing the writing I had worked on forever to get this perfect. It would be extremely difficult to talk to someone if they couldn't read my hand writing.

"Wait… you mean I hit on a guy?" Madara exclaimed, seeming horrified.

I nodded before writing down on the board. _'Not only that, but you said the wrong color.'_ I held it in his direction, watching his eyes travel across the words before he started hitting his head against the wall. I erased the board and put it in my bag as I did not wish to use it to communicate nor did I wish to communicate at all. The bell rang and the hallway quickly filled with chatter as the students went to their next classes. "Well, Kakashi can lead you to your first hour as it is with him. Oh, and don't let him be late." Shizune glared at the chuckling silver haired male before he held up a peace sign and walked out the door, holding the door open for me. "Now, back to you three…" I heard all three of them groan, apparently forgetting the newly discovered information about my gender, before the door closed behind me.

"Well, shall we?" The man asked, finally opening his eyes to show me a dark eye and a surprisingly bright red eye that seemed to have black dots in them. I finally realized that he had a scar over the red eye. I reached out to the scar and traced the top of it until my fingers reached his wide eye then I retreated, my hand tracing my eye over my hair yet not touching my face or hair. He seemed to kindly smile before he spoke again. "We have something in common, huh?" I inclined my head, my gaze staying on the ground as we walked through the halls that were thinning out. The bell rang right before we walked into a classroom on the right of the hall. The students all looked up from where they were sitting around the room in surprise, staring at Kakashi as he calmly walked to the middle of the front of the room. No one noticed my withdrawn form that had stopped in the doorway until Kakashi-sensei turned to me with a supposed smile. "Well? Come on Deidara, we mustn't keep your classmates waiting." I hesitantly walked to the front of the class, stopping next to Kakashi while somewhat hiding behind him. He sighed before he set a book I hadn't noticed in his hands carefully in the middle of his desk; as if it were the most valuable thing the world had to offer. "Well, everybody, this is Deidara Iwa. Deidara is, obviously, a new student who is starting here today. Deidara… well, how should I put it? Iwa here has special needs for the learning environment. Deidara can not speak. Any questions?"

A spiky blonde haired male stood up. "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, I have two questions. One, why are you on time today?"

"Well, I seem to have good luck today as I did not cross paths with a black cat and I also did not get lost on the road of life. Deidara seems to be a good luck charm." I smirked, as if.

"Okay, my second question is can I continue to eat my ramen? I almost missed my bus this morning so I had to quickly grab some instant ramen and cook it in Granny Tsunade's personal kitchen." The boy held up a bowl of what appeared to be steaming noodles. Kakashi waved his hand in dismissal, causing the blonde to grin happily before he continued to scarf down his bowl of noodles. A brunette stood up, some weird purple markings on his face.

"Are you single?" he asked, smirking and winking towards me. I almost rolled my eyes but contained myself from doing so even if no one could see it. I sighed before I pulled out my dry erase marker and wrote on Kakashi's white board at the front. _'Yes, I am but I am male so you may not want to ask me out'_ the blinking male sat back down next to a blonde who looked as shocked as him. In fact, the whole class looked shocked except those not paying attention and a brunette whose head looked like a pineapple. He seemed to be sleeping but I could see his eyes open every once in a while before they closed enough that it looked like they were shut but he could still see through. He just glanced at what I wrote, me, and then went back to staring at the rest of the class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to those who are reading this, and those who are actually going to pay attention to what I am about to ask. Now, I usually don't do this whole 'vote which one and I will choose it' thing that many others do but I wanted to try something different. And I am having trouble figuring out who to put Deidara with. Usually I'd just be like 'oh, I'm in a Sasori mood today' or replace Sasori's name for Tobi's but I'm having trouble for the simple fact that I've found many different pairings for Deidara and I happen to like lots of them. So, please help me choose? Anyone from the Akatsuki, Konoha thirteen (this includes Sai), and the Sand siblings are allowed a vote… and the one who gets the most votes gets to have a sexy lemon with Deidara at the end! Of course, I might change my mind but it's highly unlikely. The voting goes on until my b-day in August… the 6th of August! By then, I hope to have at least ten chapters in and a good relationship going with whoever gets the most votes… but that's just me hoping.<strong>_

_**Lovely dreams,**_

_**Nightmare**_


End file.
